Die Vergangenheit holt einen immer wieder ein
by Legolaniel
Summary: Legolas trägt ein Geheimnis mit sich, dass ihn nun wieder einholt. Abgeschlossen
1. Angst

Kapitel

Er seufzte laut und wechselte die Position. Der Baumstamm, an dem er lehnte, drückte unangenehm in seinen Rücken. Eine kleine Person lag nicht weit von ihm entfernt. Von weitem hätte man durchaus denken können, es wäre ein Kind, bei genauerer Betrachtung sah man aber einen langen Bart und konnte sicher sein, dass man hier kein Kind, sondern einen Zwerg liegen sah. Lautes Schnarchen war zu hören.

Der junge Mann seufzte wieder und betrachtete die Sterne. Nun, „Mann" war auch bei ihm der falsche Ausdruck. Wer sich ein wenig auskannte, konnte an den langen Haaren, den klaren, weichen Gesichtszügen und der anmutigen Körperhaltung schon erkennen, dass es sich um einen Elb handelte. Alleine der verträumte Blick gen Nachthimmel bestätigte dies.

Wieder war ein Seufzen zu hören. Eigentlich hätte er ebenfalls schlafen sollen. Was man bei Elben schlafen nennt, nicht das, was der Mensch darunter versteht. Aber selbst das war ihm gerade unmöglich. Die Nacht war frostig, aber er fror nicht, seine leichte Kleidung reichte vollkommen aus.

Der Leser wird sich nun sicher fragen, was in aller Welt machen ein Zwerg und ein Elb gemeinsam in einer frostigen Nacht am Waldrand? Nun, das lässt sich erklären. Diese beiden Wesen, in unserer Welt nicht mehr existent, waren das, was man heute „beste Freunde" nennt. Einfach unzertrennlich, nach allem was sie schon gemeinsam erlebt hatten.

Eigentlich sollten sie entspannt sein, die Ringkriege waren vorüber, ein dunkler Herrscher war besiegt worden. Aber sie waren rastlos, hatten keine wirklichen Pläne für ihre Zukunft. Ihre wichtigste Lebensaufgabe, wenn man das so nennen konnte, war bereits erfüllt und nun mussten sie sich einer neuen stellen.

Der Elb seufzte schon wieder, nahm seinen Bogen in die Hand und fuhr mit der Hand über die Schnitzereien. Sollte er vielleicht einfach nach Hause reiten, sesshaft werden und eine Familie gründen? Oder von einem seiner Freunde zum anderen reisen, die nun über ganz Mittelerde verstreut lebten? Sie waren erst vor 2 Wochen getrennter Wege gegangen, aber er vermisste sie jetzt schon, zumal er einige von ihnen nur kurz wieder gesehen hatte. Das Band der Freundschaft war durch viele schreckliche Ereignisse sehr stark geworden. Nur sein vertrautester Freund war noch bei ihm. Sie hatten sofort beschlossen, dass sie gemeinsam nach dem Sinn des weiteren Lebens suchen wollten. Aber wo war der Sinn? Er hatte, wenn es ihm vergönnt war, noch unendlich viele Jahre vor sich. Denn Elben waren unsterblich. Zwerge aber nicht. Sie wurden alt, aber nur so alt, dass es im Vergleich zu einem Elbenleben wie ein Wimpernschlag wirkte. Er würde nicht morgen gehen, auch nicht übermorgen, aber irgendwann würde ihre Freundschaft nur noch eine Erinnerung sein. Eine schöne Erinnerung, aber gleichzeitig auch eine schmerzvolle. Mit seinen anderen Freunden stand es nicht anders. Keiner von ihnen war ein Elb. Nur er war dazu verdammt, ewig auf dieser Erde zu verweilen. Für manchen Sterblichen vielleicht ein verlockender Gedanke, aber ihm machte er Angst. Wie viele Kriege, Zeiten des Friedens, Generationen würde er noch kommen und gehen sehen? In seinem Volk, aus dem er vorher nicht oft heraus gekommen war, hatte er solche Fragen nicht gestellt. Sie lebten entgegen der Zeit, sie ging vorüber, aber sie blieben. Warum war das alles so? Worin lag der Sinn? Traurig beobachtete er, wie ein Stern leicht flackerte und dann erlosch. In seinem Herzen spürte er einen Stich.

Er bemerkte gar nicht, wie er in den Schlaf sank. Immer noch sah er die Sterne über sich. Aber seine Gedanken eilten fort von diesem Ort, in eine andere Welt, ein anderes Leben.

„Legolas….es ist schon hell….". Sofort saß er aufrecht. Er hatte wenigstens einige Stunden vor sich hin gesonnen, aber erfrischt oder erholt fühlte er sich nicht. Eher ungewöhnlich, denn so etwas wie wirkliche Müdigkeit kannte er nicht. Aber nun fühlte er sich beinahe schwach, erschöpft.

„Du siehst grauenvoll aus, was ist los? So kenne ich dich gar nicht…" Legolas sah Gimli, den Zwerg, irritiert an. „Wie sehe ich aus? Grauenvoll? Warum?" „Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie so farblos, sonst bist du zwar auch eher bleich, aber…ich weiß nicht, vielleicht bilde ich es mir auch ein. Geht es dir denn gut?"

„Natürlich, ich fühle mich wie immer, Elben werden nicht krank" So sicher war sich Legolas da aber gar nicht mehr. So wie heute hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt. Ihm war zweimal in seinem nicht unerheblich langen Leben schlecht gewesen, aber das war keine Krankheit gewesen. Auch Elben konnten zu viel essen oder trinken. Doch heute würde er sagen, dass er sich irgendwie krank fühlte. Zumindest stellte er sich krank fühlen so vor.

Trotzdem stand er energisch auf. „Komm, lass uns los reiten….wo wird unser Weg heute hin führen? Der Sonne nach? Wie wäre das?" „Aber wollten wir nicht…ich dachte…zu dir nach Hause….und das liegt in die andere Richtung…" Aber Legolas war gar nicht nach zu Hause zumute. Natürlich fühlte zu seinem Vater und seiner Mutter verbunden, aber nicht zum Rest der Sippe. Aber er hatte Gimli versprochen, dass er ihn mitnimmt. Schließlich hatte er ihm alles erzählt, von der Schönheit und auch des Schreckens im Düsterwald.

„Okay, ich hatte nur den Gedanken….los in Richtung Norden!"

Ehe Gimli sich versah, saß Legolas schon auf dem Schimmel. Mühsam erklomm er sein Pony. Ein hübsches kleines Tier mit strohblonder Mähne. Vor allem konnte es mit dem eleganten Pferd von Legolas mithalten. Es war wendig und schnell, trotz Gimlis Gewicht. Und auch wenn sie eine Woche verloren hatten, Legolas war ein sehr guter Reitlehrer gewesen.

Sie waren ein paar Stunden unterwegs, als Legolas spürte, dass er eine Pause benötigte. Das helle Tageslicht brannte regelrecht in seinen Augen. Es machte ihm Mühe in die Ferne zu sehen, es verschwamm teilweise vor seinen Augen. Sein Mund war trocken und sein Magen fühlte sich an, als hätte er einen Sack Mehl gefrühstückt. Er zügelte das Tempo ein wenig, entschloss sich dann aber, doch weiter zu reiten. Wenn sie durch ritten, würde sie den südlichen Rand des Düsterwalds heute Abend noch erreichen. Dann konnten sie in aller Ruhe am Rand entlang bis zum Reich seines Vaters vordringen. Es wären dann nur noch knapp 200 Meilen. Er wollte nun doch so schnell wie möglich erst einmal nach Hause. Durch den Wald wäre der Weg zwar etwas kürzer, aber Legolas wusste nicht genau, inwieweit der Wald derweil aufgeteilt worden war. Er hatte nur die Botschaft erhalten, dass er aufgegliedert worden war, der Palast seines Vaters aber noch an derselben Stelle war.

Legolas kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen, um nicht so viel Licht einzulassen. Es half nur unbeträchtlich, außerdem dem sah er nun noch weniger. Er nahm seinen Wasserschlauch aus der Satteltasche und trank ein paar kleine Schlucke. Das kühle Nass tat seiner Kehle gut, aber seinem Magen bereitete es noch mehr Unbehagen. Sein Kopf wurde zudem immer schwindeliger. Trotzdem, er musste durch halten. Auch wenn er nur mit seinem Freund unterwegs war, ihm wurde von klein auf beigebracht, dass Elben keine Schwächen hatten und somit auch keine zeigen durften.

Also ritten sie weiter…immer weiter, bis der Rand des ehemaligen Düsterwaldes vor ihnen auftauchte. Mittlerweile war die Sonne am sinken. Legolas stoppte sein Pferd und blieb andächtig stehen. Keine Spur mehr von düsteren Bäumen. Der Wald war wieder grün, so wie er es in seiner Jugend gekannt hatte. In der Abendsonne schimmerte er sogar beinahe so golden wie die Bäume in Lothlórien. „Hier sollten wir unser Nachtlager aufschlagen. Was denkst du? Heute können wir nicht mehr weiter reiten, es wird bald dunkel."

Gimli nickte nur und starrte auf die hohen Bäume. „Das ist also deine Heimat?" brachte er endlich hervor „Fast. Meine Heimat liegt noch etwa 200 Meilen nördlich von hier."

Gimli ließ sich von seinem Pony gleiten. Legolas stieg weniger elegant ab, als üblich. Sein Gleichgewicht war etwas aus den Fugen geraten. Als er gerade stand, hatte er das Gefühl, dass sich alles um ihn herum drehte. „Gimli, gehst du etwas Holz sammeln? Dort hinten liegen viele Zweige. Ich werde ein wenig an meine Heimat denken." Gimli machte sich sofort eifrig auf den Weg, während Legolas sich setzte. In seinem leicht wirren Kopf erklangen Lieder aus vergangenen Tagen, der Anblick des Waldes hatte ihn gedanklich nach Hause versetzt. Leise summte er eine wunderschöne Melodie, die ihm beinahe die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Wieder kamen die Gedanken der vergangenen Nacht auf. Vermischten sich mit den Liedern und den Erinnerungen, von denen viele schon mehr als zwei Jahrtausende zurück lagen. Sein Kopf wurde schwer und sank auf seine Brust. Für einen Elben sehr unüblich fielen ihm die brennenden Augen zu. Er öffnete sie erst wieder als er eine kleine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. „Was machst du da? Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit dir." Legolas lächelte Gimli leicht an. „Ich habe nur in Erinnerungen geschwelgt. Es überkam mich einfach so." „Du hast ausgesehen, als würdest du richtig schlafen…das hat mir Angst gemacht. Elben schlafen doch nicht richtig, oder?" „Nein, aber auch wir haben Lider, die geschlossen werden können." Gimli nickte nur leicht und fing an das Brennholz zu stapeln. Dann zündete er das Feuer an und briet ein paar Würstchen. Legolas verspürte keinen Hunger, der Geruch von gegrilltem Fleisch verschaffte ihm sogar eher leichte Übelkeit. Um nicht aufzufallen, packte er einen Apfel aus und biss hinein. „Kein Würstchen? Hättest du gleich sagen können, jetzt sind zwei zu viel." „Danke, aber ich habe keinen großen Appetit. Ich muss ein wenig ruhen." Gimli sah ihn erstaunt an. „Du und ruhen? Irgendwas ist heute absonderlich an dir. Deine Blässe sieht immer noch sehr ungesund aus, außerdem sitzt du auf einmal hier mit geschlossenen Augen, was, wie sogar ich weiß, einem Elben überhaupt nicht ähnlich sieht. Und nun willst du, anstatt dich zu stärken, ruhen. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Wirklich….."

„Mache dir keine Sorgen, es ist alles bestens. Wir haben eine anstrengende Zeit hinter uns und auch ich muss mal zur Ruhe kommen. Im Palast meines Vaters werden wir dazu Gelegenheit bekommen." Gimli brummte nur etwas Unverständliches. Legolas legte sich auf den Rücken und blickte in den Himmel. Gimli hatte Recht, irgendetwas war ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung.

2. Kapitel

Legolas erwachte wenige Stunden später und fühlte sich gar nicht wohl. Sein Magen schmerzte und die Übelkeit, die er schon am Feuer gespürt hatte, hatte stark zugenommen. Leise erhob er sich und ging ein paar wackelige Schritte, bis er an einen Baum kam, an dem er sich abstützen konnte. Trockenes Würgen überkam ihn. Er versuchte so leise wie möglich zu sein, während sein Magen versuchte, das Wenige, das er zu sich genommen hatte, wieder auszuwerfen. Er betete zu seinen Göttern, dass Gimli nicht erwachte und ihn in diesem Zustand sah. Erst nach vielen Minuten ließen die Krämpfe nach. Seine Knie gaben nach und er musste sich auf den Boden sinken lassen. Vor seinen Augen drehten sich die Bäume und er befürchtete, ohnmächtig zu werden. Er lehnte den Kopf gegen den Baumstamm und versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Wieder würgte es ihn, aber er konnte es mit aller Gewalt unterdrücken.

Nach einigen Versuchen gelang es ihm, wieder aufzustehen und zu seinem Lager zurück zu kehren. Erschöpft ließ er sich nieder und rieb sich die Schläfen. Was war nur los mit ihm?

Auch Gimli hatte keine ruhige Nacht, er schlief zwar, als der Elb wach wurde, aber nicht lange danach öffnete auch er die Augen. Legolas saß am Feuer, das nur noch leicht glimmte und stützte den Kopf in seine Hände. Beinahe lautlos stand er auf und setzte sich neben ihn. „Geht es dir nicht gut?" Erschrocken drehte Legolas den Kopf in seine Richtung. „Erschreck mich doch nicht so…." Gimli seufzte. „Ich konnte kaum schlafen, weil ich mir Sorgen um dich machte. Willst du nicht über irgendetwas reden?" Legolas schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte den Blick wieder auf die glühenden Zweige. Gimli bemerkte, dass seine Frisur völlig auseinander fiel, was ihn nicht gerade beruhigte. „Hier, trink ein wenig Wasser, das wird dir gut tun." Legolas nahm den Becher in die Hand und trank ihn widerwillig leer. „Danke." murmelte er.

„Legolas, dein Vater möchte dich umgehend sprechen…..er erwartet dich im Thronsaal…" Nach diesen Worten verschwand das junge Elbenmädchen wieder aus Legolas' Gemach. Ihm schwante Schreckliches. Bisher hatte ihn sein Vater nur auf diese Weise um eine Unterredung gebeten, wenn er irgendetwas angestellt hatte. Zögerlich richtete er seine Haare ein wenig und machte sich nervös auf den Weg.

„Ach, da bist du ja, mein Sohn." Mit Schrecken sah Legolas eine Frau mit langen blonden Haaren vor dem Thron seines Vaters. Sie kniete und hatte den Kopf ehrfürchtig gesenkt. „Tritt bitte näher." Legolas versuchte aus der Stimme seines Vaters irgendetwas herauszuhören oder zu spüren. Aber Thranduil hatte großes Talent, Emotionen zu verbergen. Genau wie sein Sohn.

Vorsichtig schritt er durch den Saal. Die Frau regte sich nicht, sondern hielt den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Aber Legolas wusste sofort, um wen es sich handelte. „Galweniel, sprich aus, was du zu sagen hast…mein Sohn ist nun zugegen." Die Elbendame sah nun vorsichtig auf, aber sie wagte nicht, Legolas oder dem König in die Augen zu blicken. „Eure Majestät, ich erbitte Eure Hilfe. Ich erwarte ein Kind von Eurem Sohn…" Legolas wurde übel. Sein Vater sah ihn verächtlich an. „Hast du irgendetwas zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen, Sohn?" Legolas senke den Blick und schüttelte beinahe unmerklich den Kopf. „Nun, wenn dem so ist, muss ich versuchen, die Ehre meines Sohnes zu erhalten. Ihr werdet beim nächsten Neumond vermählt." Legolas stockte der Atem. Eine Vermählung? Er hatte doch nur einmal mit dieser Frau eine gemeinsame Nacht verbracht. Und nun sollte er so teuer dafür bezahlen. „Aber Vater…" begann er. „Legolas, es gibt nicht mehr hinzuzufügen, du bist Thronfolger meines Königshauses, wir müssen deine Ehre bewahren. Ansonsten müsste ich dich verstoßen." Legolas überlegte nicht lange. „Lieber gehe ich und kehre niemals wieder, als zu einer Hochzeit gezwungen zu werden!" schrie er beinahe zu laut und entfernte sich mit schnellen Schritten. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er in seinen Gemächern ankam. In Windeseile hatte er ein paar Sachen in seine Tasche gepackt, seinen Bogen und Köcher gegriffen und sputete zu den Ställen. Dort ließ er sein Pferd satteln und ritt davon. Er kam an den Kerkern vorbei und machte kurz halt. Sein Vater sollte dafür büßen, dass er seinen eigenen Sohn verstieß. Der Elbenprinz hatte die nördliche Grenze des Düsterwaldes schon erreicht, als ein kleines Geschöpf aus der geöffneten Tür huschte und die Freiheit wieder fand.

Legolas schreckte auf, seine Erinnerungen waren so real gewesen, als hätte er sie noch einmal durchlebt.

Sollte er nun wirklich zurückkehren? Was würde ihn erwarten? Große Angst machte sich in ihm breit. Sein größter Wunsch war es, seinen Vater um Verzeihung zu bitten. Aber würde er diese auch annehmen? Legolas hatte seine Pflichten als Kronprinz nicht erfüllt. Im Gegenteil, er hatte Schande über das Königshaus gebracht. Wahrscheinlich verachtete ihn sein Vater. Ihm wurde wieder hundeelend. Er richtete sich auf. „Wo willst du hin?" fragte Gimli, der den Schlaf nur vorgetäuscht hatte. „Ich muss mal kurz verschwinden" brachte Legolas noch hervor und hastete in den Wald. Als er sicher war, dass er sich außer Hörweite des Zwerges befand, ließ er die Anspannung fallen und erbrach sich neben einen Baum. Es war nur ein wenig Wasser, was anderes hatte er ja nicht zu sich genommen, aber der Brechreiz wollte nicht aufhören. Er musste immer weiter würgen, bis ihn der Schwindel überwältigte. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und er konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten. „Hilfe!" stieß er noch hervor, bevor er auf dem weichen Waldboden aufschlug. Aber Gimli hörte ihn natürlich nicht.

Der Zwerg saß sorgenvoll am Feuer, dass er wieder entfacht hatte, um sich ein wenig in dieser recht schlaflosen Nacht zu wärmen und wartete. Er wollte nicht übereilt hinterher laufen, um Legolas vor einer peinlichen Situation zu bewahren. Aber im Inneren wusste er, dass ihn der Elb angelogen hatte. Mit ihm war etwas nicht in Ordnung und er hatte nicht nur verschwinden müssen. Er beschloss noch ein wenig zu warten und ihn dann zu suchen.

Kapitel

Gimli wartete und wartete, aber Legolas tauchte nicht auf. Angespannt blickte er auf den Wald, in der Hoffnung einen blonden Haarschopf zu erspähen. Aber er sah nur die Umrisse von Bäumen in der Dunkelheit. Der Zwerg packte seine Axt und ging auf den Wald zu, ungefähr zu der Stelle, an der Legolas in den Wald gegangen war. Langsam und um sich schauend ging er Schritt für Schritt weiter hinein. „Legolas?" rief er. „Wo bist du? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Aber keine Antwort, nicht mal ein Echo konnte Gimli vernehmen. Langsam bekam er es mit der Angst zu tun. Er war schon ein gutes Stück gegangen, als er in einiger Entfernung etwas erkennen konnte. Gimli nahm die Beine in die Hand und rannte. Sein Herz drohte auszusetzen, sein bester Freund lag bewusstlos am Boden und regte sich nicht. „Legolas! Bitte…was ist mit dir?" Der Zwerg schmiss seine Axt weit fort und rüttelte den leblosen Leib. Aber der Elb reagierte nicht. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, die Arme hingen schlaff am Körper hinunter, als Gimli versuchte ihn hoch zu ziehen. Trotz seiner geringen Größe schaffte er es, Legolas' verhältnismäßig leichten Körper aus dem Wald bis zum Lagerplatz zu schleppen. Dort angekommen nahm er seinen Wasserschlauch und schüttete etwas Wasser in das bleiche Gesicht. „Komm zu dir, bitte…." Fieberhaft überlegte er, was er nun tun könnte. Ihm fiel nur ein Ort ein, an dem Elben lebten und zu dem er den Weg wusste. Es war nicht weit entfernt, aber immerhin mindestens 5 Wegstunden, da er einen Umweg machen musste, um die Brücke über den Großen Strom zu erreichen. Und er als Zwerg war dort eigentlich nicht erwünscht. Aber ihm blieb keine Wahl, Legolas musste geholfen werden und er war sicher, dass dies nur Elben konnten. Außerdem hatten sie ihn schon mal geduldet. Er holte den Schimmel und brachte ihn dazu, in die Knie zu gehen. Dann zog er den Elb in den Sattel bis er einigermaßen sicher auf dem Pferd lag. Mit den Zügeln in der Hand schritt er zu seinem Pony und bestieg es. So schnell es ging, ritt er in westliche Richtung. Legolas zeigte noch immer keine Regung. Sein Körper hing auf dem eleganten Pferd wie ein nasser Sack. So ritt Gimli mit dem Schimmel im Schlepptau Stunde um Stunde. Bis sich vor ihm die Wälder Loriens auftaten. Erleichtert und gleichzeitig angespannt beschloss er keine Minute zu verlieren und ritt in den Wald. Sollte er immer noch bewacht werden, hoffte er, dass die Elben ihn nicht sofort erschossen. Auf einmal regte sich Legolas auf dem Pferd. Gimli hörte, dass er leise aufstöhnte. Sofort stoppte er und stieg ab. „Legolas…" Der Elb murmelte nur etwas und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Gimli strich ihm die Haare aus dem verschwitzen Gesicht. Es fühlte sich unbeschreiblich heiß an. Gimli wusste nichts über Elbenkrankheiten oder dergleichen, daher konnte er nicht mal sagen, ob die Hitze für einen Elben normal war. Vorsichtig nahm er den Wasserschlauch und setzte ihn an Legolas' Lippen. „Trink ein wenig…bitte.." Aber Legolas war zu schwach, um zu trinken. Gimli spürte Verzweiflung in ihm aufkommen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie weit es noch bis zu Galadriels Reich war, denn dort wollte er hin. Dort würden sie sicher wissen, was Legolas fehlte.

„Eindringling, nehmt die Hände nach oben!" Eine Stimme erklang in der Nähe der beiden. Gimli ließ den Schlauch fallen und hob die Arme. „Bitte….hört mich an…" stotterte er. Er fühlte sich völlig erschöpft und sah wie drei bewaffnete Elben auf ihn zu schritten. Aber als sie die Person auf dem Pferd sahen, ließen sie die Bögen sinken. „Was habt ihr diesem Elben angetan?" „Ich? Nichts…er ist sehr krank…ich weiß nicht was ihm fehlt. Er braucht die Hilfe der Elben. Deshalb sind wir hier." Die drei Männer traten näher heran und musterten Legolas. „Das ist Thranduils Sohn, einer der unsrigen. Folgt mir…" Gimli ging etwas eingeschüchtert hinter ihnen her. Sein Pony ließ er stehen, aber er führte den Schimmel.

Sie gingen mindestens eine Stunde noch tiefer in den Wald hinein, als sie an den atemberaubenden Fletts ankamen. Legolas wurde von einem Elben sofort weg getragen und Gimli hechtete hinterher. Er sah zu, wie der kranke Elb auf eine Art Bett gelegt wurde und sich mehrere männliche Elben um ihn versammelten. „Schickt sofort nach Elrond in Bruchtal, er muss sofort kommen, nur er kann ihm helfen. Und einen Boten zu Thranduils Palast. Der König sollte schnellstens hier erscheinen." sagte einer der Männer, während er Legolas untersuchte. Legolas war zwar wieder wach, aber reagierte immer noch nicht auf Ansprachen oder Berührungen. Eine Elbin brachte ein Gefäß und Leinentücher, die getränkt wurden und der erhitzen Stirn Abkühlung bringen sollten. Gimli fasste seinen letzten Mut zusammen und trat an das Krankenlager. „Was fehlt ihm?" Die Elben sahen ihn beinahe herablassend an. Aber dann tauchte ein Gesicht auf, dass Gimli erkannte. Es war Haldir, ihn hatte er hier bereits bei seinem ersten Besuch kennen gelernt. „Gimli, ein treuer Freund Legolas'" sagte er mit einer warmen, herzlichen Stimme. „Du hast dein Leben riskiert, um ihn hier her zu bringen, das wird er dir niemals vergessen. Aber ich muss dir mitteilen, dass es schlecht um ihn steht. Er beginnt zu schwinden. Wir wissen nicht, ob Elrond noch rechtzeitig eintrifft." Gimli sah entsetzt zu Legolas und dann wieder zu Haldir. „Aber warum…ich dachte… ihr...könnt nicht krank werden…" „Körperlich nicht, da hast du recht, aber die Seele kann leiden und das kann den Leib zerstören." Gimli atmete tief durch, trat an Legolas heran und legte seine Hand auf einer der schlanken Elbenhände. „Legolas, ich bin bei dir, ich werde nicht gehen. Ich bewache dich, bis du wieder gesund bist. Wir schaffen das schon." Legolas reagierte nicht, aber Gimli spürte, dass er ihn verstanden hatte. „Richtet dem Zwergen ein Lager in der Nähe und bereitet ihm ein Nachtmahl. Er wird von der anstrengenden Reise müde und hungrig sein." befahl Haldir. Dann drehte er sich zu Legolas und flößte ihm eine Flüssigkeit aus einem kleinen Becher ein. „Gleich wird es dir etwas besser gehen." flüsterte er und strich ihm über das Gesicht. Legolas stöhnte wieder auf. Haldir schien zu wissen, was geschah, denn er drehte ihm geschickt den Kopf zu Seite und ließ ihn in ein Behältnis erbrechen. Gimli sah, dass in Haldirs Gesicht großer Schmerz stand. Auch er selber fühlte sich zutiefst betrübt. Sollte er wirklich seinen einzigen Freund auf diese Weise verlieren?

Der Klang einer wundervollen Stimme ließ ihn von seinen Gedanken abkommen. Singend schritt Galadriel an das Bett und legte die Hände auf Legolas' Oberkörper. Die anderen Elben fielen in den Gesang ein, Gimli konnte den Text nicht verstehen, aber er lauschte andächtig diesem verzaubernden Ritual einer fremden Welt.


	2. Verzweiflung

**Verzweiflung**

Legolas wusste nicht einmal, wo er war. Leise hörte er vertraute und fremde Stimmen. Sie schienen aus einer anderen Welt zu kommen. Die Augen vermochte er nicht zu öffnen. Selbst das Licht der Nacht war zu hell. Sein Körper fühlte sich schwach und geschunden an, seine Gedanken waren wirr und befremdend. Er spürte, dass etwas mit ihm geschah, aber er wusste nicht, was. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was über ihn gesprochen wurde, obwohl es seine Heimatsprache war. Aber sein Geist ließ es nicht hinein. Warum war ihm so kalt? Er sehnte sich auf einmal nach der Wärme seiner Mutter und spürte ein verzweifeltes Verlangen aufkommen, ihre Stimme wahr zu nehmen und ihre Nähe zu spüren. Ein lauter Schrei formte sich in seinem Kopf, der Schrei eines Kindes, dass in der Nacht ängstlich nach seiner Mutter ruft, da ihn ein böser Traum heimgesucht hat. Legolas merkte nicht, dass dieser Schrei soeben über seine Lippen gekommen war.

Die Elben erschraken um ihn herum, Haldir beugte sich über ihn und legte die Hand auf seine schweißnasse Stirn. „Beruhige dich…Legolas". Aber Legolas zitterte am ganzen Leib, nachdem ihm der Schrei seine letzten Kräfte geraubt hatte, wimmerte er nur noch. Wieder wurde ein Becher an seinen Mund gehalten. Eine seltsam schmeckende Flüssigkeit wurde ihm eingeflößt. Er spürte bereits jetzt, wie sein Magen dagegen rebellierte. „Bitte, behalte es bei dir. Es ist so wichtig…." Wieder diese Stimme….Legolas versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, aber sein Kopf tat so weh. Er spürte ein glühendes Gefühl in ihm aufsteigen, dann wurde sein Kopf wieder sanft zur Seite gedreht. „Es hat alles keinen Sinn…" Haldirs Stimme klang verzweifelt und betrübt.

Gimli hatte sich derweil etwas vom Geschehen entfernt. Er brauchte einen ruhigen Ort zum Nachdenken. Darum hatte er sich eine abgelegene kleine Lichtung gesucht und sich unter einen der umliegenden Bäume gesetzt. Nur der Mond sah auf ihn herab und wachte über ihn. Er hatte solche Angst um seinen Elbenfreund. Sollte der weite Ritt wirklich umsonst gewesen sein? Würde Legolas vor seinen Augen sterben, sein bisher so kurzes Leben beenden? Aus welchem Grund litt seine Seele derartig? Waren es vielleicht die schrecklichen Ereignisse der jüngsten Vergangenheit? Gimli konnte es sich kaum vorstellen, Legolas war während des Krieges zu einem tapferen und starken Elben herangewachsen. Er war für einen Elben unglaublich jung und trotzdem hatte er Aufgaben gemeistert, die manche seiner ältesten Verwandten nicht geschafft hätten.

Eine Unmenge von weiteren Fragen schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Hatte es einen anderen Grund? Von dem niemand wusste?

Gimli lehnte den Kopf an den Baum und schloss die Augen. Legolas musste kämpfen. Lautlos betete er für seinen Gefährten.

„Ich habe dich gesucht, Gimli" die melodische Stimme Galadriels erklang in seinen Ohren. Er öffnete die Augen und sah in dieses engelsgleiche Gesicht. „Begehrst du, in meinen Spiegel zu blicken? Vielleicht könnten sich einige Fragen klären. Ich selber vermochte nichts zu sehen, aber du als engster Vertrauter Legolas' wirst vielleicht einen Einblick in das Vergangene einfangen." Gimli zögerte. War es in Legolas' Sinne, dass er Dinge erfuhr, die er ihm niemals aus eigenem Antrieb erzählt hatte? „Frau Galadriel, ich bin Euch sehr dankbar für das Angebot, aber ich befürchte, dass Legolas dies nicht möchte."

Galadriel nickte und senkte betrübt den Blick. „Ich habe geahnt, dass du diese Antwort gibst. Und ich kann sie verstehen. Ich befürchte, wir werden Legolas verlieren. Es wurde bereits nach seinem Vater und seiner Mutter geschickt, damit sie ihn in seinen letzten Stunden begleiten können. Er hat bereits aufgehört zu kämpfen. Er ist bereit, sein junges Leben zu verlassen. Ich spüre es. Sein Lebenswille ist ausgehaucht. Nur wenn wir den Grund seines Leidens in Erfahrung bringen, können wir ihm helfen." Gimli spürte wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Ich möchte wieder an sein Lager gehen. Er muss weiter kämpfen, er darf nicht aufgeben!" Er stand auf und schritt hinter Galadriel durch den Wald. „ich fürchte, das liegt nicht in unserer Macht. Legolas alleine kann aufgeben oder kämpfen…" sagte sie sehr leise.

Gimli verabschiedete sich mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung, als sich ihre Wege trennten. Mit traurigem Blick trat er an das Krankenlager heran. Nur noch Haldir saß etwas abseits und schien zu meditieren, oder zu beten. Gimli wusste nicht, ob Elben beteten. Legolas lag auf dem Rücken, seine Haare waren zu einem Zopf geflochten worden. Die schlanken Hände lagen zusammen gefaltet auf der Brust. Ein Ausdruck von Bedrücktheit entstellte sein wunderschönes Gesicht, seine Stirn war in Falten gelegt. Die Elben hatte seine Kleidung gewechselt, er trug nun ein dünnes, weißes Leinenkleid. Kein richtiges Kleid, sondern eine Art Robe, wie sie die männlichen Elben Loriens zu tragen pflegten. Man konnte kaum den Unterschied zu seiner Gesichtsfarbe erkennen. Gimli strich über seinen Arm. Er spürte, dass Legolas leicht zitterte. Vielleicht fror er, immerhin hatte er eine Art Fieber. Eine Decke war nicht vorhanden, also zog Gimli seinen Elbenumhang aus und legte ihn über Legolas' Beine. „Damit du nicht frierst." sagte er nur. Andere Worte wollten nicht über seine Lippen. Eine Träne kullerte über seine Wange und landete im Bart. ‚Legolas, verlass mich nicht….bleib hier….' dachte er. Wann würde Elrond eintreffen? Gimli wusste nicht mehr, wie weit Bruchtal genau entfernt war, aber er war sich sicher, dass der Heiler schnellstens aufbrechen würde. Und was war mit Legolas' Eltern? Würden sie rechtzeitig ankommen, sollte er tatsächlich beschließen für immer zu gehen? Es würde ihnen das Herz brechen, zu sehen, dass ihr junger Sohn sie so schnell wieder verlassen würde, obwohl sie ihm ein ewiges Leben geschenkt hatten. Aber umso mehr würde es ihnen schmerzen, wenn sie zu spät kämen.

Legolas hatte nie über seine Eltern gesprochen, fiel Gimli auf. Warum nur? Er hatte einiges über seine Heimat berichtet, aber niemals seinen Vater oder seine Mutter erwähnt. Gimli wusste nicht einmal, ob Legolas Geschwister hatte. Es war schon etwas seltsam, schließlich hatten sie viele Nächte gemeinsam am Lagerfeuer gesessen und sich unterhalten. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass eigentlich immer nur er gesprochen hatte. Legolas hatte niemals viel erzählt. So als hätte er gar nicht daran denken wollen.

„Wenn du ein Geheimnis hast, dann sprich es aus. Ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht, um dir zu helfen." sagte er leise zu seinem schlafenden Freund.

Auf einmal regte sich Legolas, langsam öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte Gimli an. „du…kannst… mir… nicht… helfen…" sagte er kaum vernehmbar und unter größter Anstrengung. „Er soll nicht sprechen…das ist zu anstrengend…" sagte Haldir auf einmal. „Aber ich muss doch wissen, was los ist. Es muss doch irgendwas sein!" Gimli schrie beinahe vor Verzweiflung. Haldir trat hinter ihn und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Beruhige dich, kleiner Freund, wir werden mit Sicherheit erfahren, was deinen Freund derart bedrückt. Du solltest etwas zu dir nehmen und dich ein wenig zur Ruhe legen. Ich werde über Legolas wachen." Gimli schüttelte beinahe entrüstet den Kopf. „ich möchte ihn nicht alleine lassen…ich habe es versprochen."

„Wenn dies dein Wunsch ist, dann darfst du natürlich hier bleiben…"

Er stellte einen Stuhl direkt an das Bett und Gimli setzte sich. Haldir setzte sich neben ihn. „Es wird ihm gut tun, zu spüren, dass du in seiner Nähe bist."


	3. Chapter 3

**Eine traurige Botschaft**

Gimli versuchte mit aller Macht wach zu bleiben, aber die Müdigkeit übermannte ihn und seine Augen fielen zu. Er wusste nicht wie lange er so geschlafen hatte, als ihn plötzlich Schreie weckten.

Haldir stand am Krankenbett und redete auf Legolas ein, der immer wieder aufschrie und mit den Beinen strampelte. Weitere Elben rannten dazu und hielten ihn fest. Gimli sprang vom Stuhl und beobachtete mit erschrockenem Blick, was geschah. Legolas war völlig aus der Fassung geraten. Er schrie immer noch und weinte laut. Haldir legte ein feuchtes Tuch auf seine Stirn und sprach immer wieder beruhigend klingende Worte in der Sprache der Elben. Gimli verstand nur „Elrond", sonst nichts.

Aber der kranke Elb auf dem Lager wollte sich kaum beruhigen. Nur langsam wurden die Aufschreie leiser, bis sie in ein leichtes Wimmern übergingen. Legolas lag wieder ruhig da, aber weinte wie ein kleines Kind. Haldir hatte ihn leicht nach oben gezogen in den Arm genommen und wiegte ihn hin und her. Immer noch sprach er Elbisch. Dann sagte er etwas zu einem der anderen. Dieser nickte und rannte sofort los.

Der Zwerg bekam es mit der Angst zu tun.

„Haldir, was ist mit Legolas, wieso hat er so geschrieen?"

Haldir sah Gimli bedrückt an.

„Er hat schwere Träume, das ist die Vorstufe. Sein Fieber ist gestiegen. Aber Elrond ist auf dem Weg. Er wird in wenigen Stunden eintreffen."

Der letzte Satz beruhigte Gimli. Sicher würde der Heiler helfen können. Immerhin hatte er damals auch Frodo kuriert, wo es so schlimm um ihn stand.

Haldir versuchte Legolas zum Trinken zu bringen, aber dieser weigerte sich.

„Legolas, du musst trinken…kämpfe…bitte kämpfe…."

Aber auch diese Worte nützten nichts. Legolas drehte den Kopf immer wieder weg. Gimli sah, dass er immer noch weinte, aber nun beinahe unhörbar.

„Legolas…." fing er an. „Bitte trink das Wasser….du kannst nicht einfach so gehen….du musst doch bei mir bleiben…denk an dein Versprechen…..wir wollten die Höhlen besuchen…."

Das war vielleicht in diesem Augenblick nicht wichtig, aber Gimli wusste kein anderes Argument. Und es schien tatsächlich zu funktionieren. Legolas schluckte ein wenig Wasser und ließ sich dann ins Kissen zurück sinken. Haldir streichelte sanft über seine Wangen.

Gimli atmete erleichtert auf. Vielleicht war dies ein gutes Zeichen, Legolas schien vielleicht doch zum Kämpfen bereit.

Ein junger Elb kam aufgeregt zu Haldir geeilt.

„Eine wichtige Botschaft von König Thranduil!"

Haldir nickte zum Dank, nahm die Pergamentrolle und las sie etwas abseits. Seine Miene wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde dunkler.

„Ich begreife das nicht!" entfuhr es ihm.

Schon rannte er weg.

Gimli schritt näher an Legolas heran. Er schien nun wieder friedlich zu schlafen. Also setzte sich der Zwerg wieder auf seinen Stuhl und beschloss nun wirklich nicht mehr einzuschlummern. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu der Botschaft des Königs. Was hatte Haldir dermaßen erregt? Wieso schickte Legolas' Vater nur eine Botschaft, wo sein Sohn doch jederzeit hätte sterben können? Warum war er nicht sofort her geritten?

Haldir kehrte zurück. Noch immer machte er ein aufgebrachtes Gesicht.

„Gimli, würdest du mir bitte folgen?" Gimli nickte.

Sie gingen ein Stück in den Wald hinein und trafen dort auf Galadriel. Sie hielt die Botschaft in der Hand und sah ebenfalls nicht glücklich drein. Dann reichte sie das Schriftstück an Gimli weiter.

Meine verehrteste Frau Galadriel,  
Herrscherin von Lothlórien,

mir wurde soeben mitgeteilt, dass mein Sohn Legolas in Eurem Reich ist und sich in einem bedauernswerten Zustand befindet.

Ich bin untröstlich, dass ich derzeit einigen Verpflichtungen nachgehen muss und somit nicht erscheinen kann. Meine  
Gemahlin ist zurzeit unpässlich und ebenfalls nicht im  
Stande zu verreisen.

Persönliche Umstände sind desgleichen hinderlich.

Richtet meinem Sprössling die segensreichsten  
Genesungswünsche aus.

Thranduil, König von Düsterwald

Gimli las den Brief zweimal durch bevor er wieder zu Galadriel blickte.

„Das ist alles?" fragte er fassungslos. „Sein Sohn liegt im Sterben und dies ist alles, was er dazu zu sagen hat? Welche Verpflichtungen sind wichtiger als das Leben seines Kindes?"

Gimli war völlig aufgelöst.

„Auch wir sind erzürnt über diese kurze Mitteilung des Königs. Wir können uns keinen Reim daraus machen." sagte Galadriel zutiefst bedrückt.

Auch Haldir sah betrübt zu Gimli.

„Wir werden nun auf Elrond warten, vielleicht weiß er etwas, das wir nicht kennen. Immerhin hatte er guten Kontakt zu Legolas von dessen Kindesbeinen an."

Schweigend gingen sie zurück. Gimli spürte großes Mitgefühl für seinen Freund, er hätte ihm so sehr gewünscht, dass seine Eltern bei ihm waren.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eile ist geboten**

Am späten Nachmittag traf Elrond endlich aus Bruchtal an. Legolas' Zustand hatte sich nicht sonderlich zugespitzt, aber leider auch keineswegs verbessert. Gimli hatte es geschafft, wach zu bleiben und nicht von seiner Seite zu weichen. Aber Legolas, so schien es zumindest, hatte dies nicht bemerkt. Er war nicht mehr zu Sinnen gekommen.

Nach einer längeren Untersuchung bat Elrond um eine Unterredung mit Haldir. Sein Angesicht strahlte größte Erschütterung aus. Etwas abseits, so dass Gimli sie noch sehen konnte, redeten sie. Er beobachtete wie Elrond fortwährend zu Legolas zeigte und die Stirn runzelte. Haldir blieb verhältnismäßig ruhig und nickte beinahe nur. Gimli hätte zu gerne an der Zusammenkunft teilgenommen, da er aber nicht unhöflich erscheinen wollte, hatte er nicht darum gebeten.

Ein leises Aufstöhnen kam aus der Richtung des Krankenlagers. Gimli stand sofort auf und streichelte den Arm des Erkrankten.

„Elrond ist da, Legolas, er wird dir helfen. Ist das nicht wunderbar?" flüsterte er dem Elben ins Ohr.

Aber dieser stöhnte nur wieder auf.

„Möchtest du vielleicht etwas Wasser trinken? Ich werde dir welches besorgen…."

Gimli holte eine silberne Kanne und schöpfte etwas Wasser aus einer Quelle ganz in der Nähe. Damit ging er wieder ans Bett und füllte den kleinen, kupfernen Becher, der noch dort stand. Vorsichtig hielt er mit der rechten Hand den Kopf des Elben etwas hoch und setzte den Becher an seinen Mund. Gimli beobachtete erfreut, dass er tatsächlich Durst zu haben schien, denn er trank beinahe begierig ein paar Schlucke. Danach ließ Gimli ihn sanft wieder zurück in sein Kissen gleiten.

„So ist es richtig..." sagte Gimli leise und stellte den Becher weg.

Sein Blick wanderte zu Elrond und Haldir, die sich immer noch unterhielten. Galadriel und Celeborn kamen gerade hinzu. Schon nach kurzer Zeit wurde auch in ihren Gesichtern die Besorgnis groß. Gimli wusste, dass Elrond keine guten Neuigkeiten hatte. Er spürte wie es ihm das Herz erschwerte, seine Kehle zog sich zu und Tränen stiegen in ihm auf. Dann sah Galadriel zu ihm und deutete mit einer Handbewegung, dass er sich zu ihnen gesellen sollte. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf Legolas.

„Ich bin gleich zurück" sagte er leise und schritt mit einem unguten Gefühl zu der kleinen Gruppe.

„Gimli, bitte verzeih uns, dass wir dich nicht eher zu unserer Besprechung gerufen haben. Ich wollte zuerst sicher gehen, dass ich das richtige unternehme." sprach Elrond mit einem furcht einflößend traurigen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Lasst mich es ihm sagen….Lord Elrond…es wird nicht einfach sein…" fiel Galadriel ihm ins Wort. Elrond nickte nur und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Wir hatten alle Hoffnungen auf den Heiler aus Bruchtal gesetzt, aber diese wurden enttäuscht. Auch er wird Legolas nicht helfen können. Allerdings konnte er einiges zur Auflösung der recht außergewöhnlichen Botschaft Thranduils beitragen. Und somit auch zum Anstoß der Erkrankung. Wie du sicherlich weißt, wird unser Volk nicht durch den Körper krank, aber durchaus durch die Gemütsverfassung. Legolas' Seele ist schwer verletzt, bleierne Sorgen umnächtigen seinen Geist, wir wundern uns, dass er überhaupt die Beschwerlichkeiten des Krieges so unbeschadet überstehen konnte. Er ist ein sehr starker Elb, aber auch ihm waren Grenzen gesetzt. Als sich die Ruhe über ihn legte, holten ihn die Ereignisse der Vergangenheit wieder ein."

Galadriel sah mit unglücklichen Augen in die Runde.

„Und jene Begebenheiten haben wir soeben durch Lord Elrond in Erfahrung bringen können. Legolas ist ihm sehr vertraut und zu ihm kam er in den schweren Stunden seines Daseins. Des Düsterwaldes Prinz hat seiner Heimatstätte den Rücken gekehrt, vom eigenen Vater verstoßen oder zu einer Vermählung gezwungen. Große Schmach wurde über das Königshaus gebracht, als der König erfuhr, dass eine Bürgerliche durch Legolas in gute Hoffnung gebracht wurde."

Gimli starrte die Herrscherin sprachlos an. Das hatte er nicht erwartet.

Aber nun verstand er die Verschlossenheit, die Legolas ergriff, sobald es um seine Familie ging. Einerseits spürte er großes Mitgefühl, andererseits war er gekränkt, dass Legolas geschwiegen hatte. Auch er war mittlerweile ein Vertrauter des Elben geworden. Der Zwerg drehte den Kopf zur Krankenstätte und als er seinen Freund dort so hilflos liegen sah, überwog das Mitleid und verbannte jegliche Kränkung.

Sicher hatte Legolas seine Gründe gehabt, vielleicht hatte er es erfolgreich verdrängt und wollte es lediglich nicht wieder hervorholen.

„Können wir ihm denn gar nicht helfen?" fragte er nun mit wenig Hoffnung im Herzen.

Galadriel sah ihn ernst an.

„Nun, natürlich gäbe es eine Lösung, doch sie ist weit entfernt. Das Einzige, dass Legolas noch retten kann, ist die Rückkehr in den Schoß seiner Familie. Doch dies ist beinahe unmöglich, in unseren Völkern ist es durchaus üblich, einen Elben zu ächten, der entgegen seines Ranges gehandelt hat. Natürlich wird nun der Versuch unternommen, König Thranduil zu einer Unterredung zu bitten, die möglicherweise zu einer Versöhnung führen könnte. Und Eile ist geboten, denn Legolas wird nur noch wenige Tage haben, wenn nicht gar Stunden."

Gimli schluckte, da sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete. Tage oder Stunden und ein wütender König, der seinen Sohn verschmähte?

„Haldir, wähle eine Gefolgschaft und begleitet mich auf kürzestem Wege in den Düsterwald zu des Königs Palast. Dort müssen wir sofort Thranduil aufsuchen. Er muss erfahren, dass der Prinz sich bereits im zweiten Stadium befindet und uns sehr bald verlassen wird, wenn er bei seiner Geisteshaltung bleibt. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren. Elrond und Gimli werden derweil über Legolas wachen. Er ist somit in guten Händen."


	5. Chapter 5

**Kraftlos**

Bereits eine Stunde später war die Gruppe unterwegs zu ihrer eilenden Mission, während Gimli und Elrond bei dem Kranken weilten. Es war ein längerer Ritt und so befürchtete Gimli, dass sie vielleicht nicht rechtzeitig zurückkehrten.

Elrond suchte beinahe verzweifelt nach einigen Kräutern mit einer stärkenden Wirkung, die in den Wäldern Lóriens nur sehr spärlich wuchsen.

Gimli saß an Legolas' Bett. Seine Gedanken kreisten um die Dinge, die er in der Nacht gehört hatte. Sie hatten sein Bild von Legolas ins Wanken gebracht. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass sein bester Freund solche Geheimnisse verbergen könnte. Für ihn war der junge Elb immer ein stiller, höflicher und anmutiger Mann gewesen, den kaum etwas aus der Fassung brachte. Nur selten hatte er ihn furchtsam oder widerspenstig erlebt. Aber nun hatte er von Begebenheiten erfahren, die dazu nicht passten. Außerdem wurde ihm bewusst, dass Legolas nun sicher schon Vater war. Es waren schließlich fast 2 Jahre vergangen. Ein Vater, der mit der Mutter des Kindes nicht verheiratet war. Dies war nicht nur unter Elben eine Schande, auch bei den Zwergen verhielt sich das nicht anders. Natürlich hielten sich nicht viele an das Gebot, bis zur Ehe unberührt zu bleiben, aber man sorgte dafür, dass nichts Folgenschweres geschah. Legolas war noch sehr jung gewesen, wahrscheinlich zu jung, dass er die Folgen hätte einschätzen können.

Gimli verstand das Verhalten des Königs bis zu einem gewissen Punkt. Legolas war Prinz, Elrond hatte gesagt, er sei das einzige Kind des Herrschers, also war er sicher auch Thronfolger. Aber er hatte mit einer unvorsichtigen Nacht das ganze Königshaus und die Ehre seines Vaters befleckt. Aber andererseits lag er nun im Sterben, von Sorgen zerrüttet, und Gimli verstand einfach nicht, warum Thranduil sein Ansehen auch nun noch nicht aufgeben wollte. Er war nicht nur König, er war auch Vater eines noch sehr jungen Elben, der ihn dringend brauchte, um gesund zu werden und seinen Frieden wieder zu finden. Konnte ein Mann, ob Elb oder nicht, wirklich seinen Sohn sterben lassen, nur um seinen Ruf zu wahren?

Gimli dachte kurz an Galadriel und ihre Gefolgschaft. Er betete, dass sie schnell und ohne Hindernisse voran kämen und dass der König seine Vaterliebe voranstellte.

Legolas wimmerte leise, Gimli sah sich suchend nach Elrond um, aber dieser schien immer noch nach diesen Pflanzen zu suchen.

„Was hast du?" fragte er sanft und trat näher an den Elben heran.

„Geht es dir nicht gut? Oder hast du Durst oder Hunger? Sag etwas und ich werde dir helfen."

Legolas stöhnte auf, anstelle einer Antwort.

„Soll ich Elrond holen? Brauchst du die Hilfe von ihm?"

Der Elb öffnete langsam die Augen und sah Gimli verwirrt und vom noch hellen Abendlicht geblendet an. Dann bewegte er seine Hand in Richtung des Zwerges. Gimli ergriff sie und drückte sie an sich.

„Ich bete für dich, mein Freund, zu deinen und zu meinen Göttern. Sie werden dich nicht zu dir holen, das glaube ich ganz fest." sagte er andächtig.

Legolas hatte die Augen immer noch geöffnet und schien nicht zu wissen, wo er sich befand. Vorsichtig bewegte er den Kopf hin und her, um die Umgebung einzuordnen.

„Wir sind in Lothlórien, in Galadriels Reich, hier hat unsere Freundschaft begonnen, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass wir an diesem Orte wieder getrennt werden. Und du darfst das auch nicht zulassen. Bitte…."

Gimli konnte seine Gefühle nicht mehr zurück halten. So stand er da und begann leise zu weinen.

„Weine noch nicht um ihn." sprach Elrond, der lautlos mit einem dampfenden Becher hinter ihm aufgetaucht war.

„Noch ist er nicht verloren. Erfreue dich daran, dass er noch unter uns weilt. Und bete, dass er dies noch lange tun wird."

Gimli nickte nur, immer noch hielt er Legolas' feingliedrige Hand. Er küsste sie kurz und legte sie ihm auf die Brust, ungefähr an die Stelle seines Herzens.

„Fühlst du dein Herz schlagen? Lass es nicht verstummen."

Dann drehte er sich um und ging in den Wald hinein. Er wollte ein wenig allein sein, denn seine Trauer war übermächtig.

Elrond hob vorsichtig Legolas' Kopf an und setzte den Becher an seinen Mund. „Nimm das zu dir, es wird dich stärken." sagte er mit einer sanften Stimme. Legolas tat wie ihm befohlen und trank den Becher in kleinen Schlucken leer.

„So ist es gut…und nun schlafe wieder. Du benötigst deine Kräfte zum kämpfen."

Er strich Legolas eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Auch er hatte Zweifel, dass die Zeit reichen würde. Er spürte bereits, dass Legolas zusehend schwächer wurde, so schwach, wie er es bei einem seines Volkes noch niemals erlebt hatte. Sein Kräutertee würde ihn zwar ein wenig stärken, aber ausreichend war es nicht. Auch er fühlte den Schmerz in ihm aufkommen, Legolas' war im zarten Alter von zehn Jahren bereits bei ihm gewesen und hatte Bruchtal von da an häufig einen Besuch abgestattet. Elrond hatte für Legolas' die Stellung eines lieben Onkels.

Schmerzlich wurde Elrond bewusst, wie jung der Kranke war. Seine erste Begegnung mit ihm lag nicht viel länger als einhundert Jahre zurück. Für einen Elb eine sehr kurze Zeit.

Legolas bäumte sich in seinem Krankenbett auf und stöhnte. Elrond eilte sofort zu ihm.

„Mein junger Freund, beruhige dich….es ist alles gut…dir wird nichts geschehen."

Legolas stöhnte wieder auf und versuche sich aufzusetzen, dann würgte er qualvoll. Elrond half ihm auf und griff nach einem Behälter, der vorsorglich an das Bett gestellt worden war. Mit einer Hand stütze er ihn, da Legolas zu erschöpft war, um alleine zu sitzen, mit der anderen Hand hielt er ihm das Gefäß, während der Erkrankte erbrach.

Als Heiler hatte Elrond befürchtet, dass dies geschehen würde. Der Tee war nur ein Versuch gewesen, ihm ein wenig Kraft zu geben, aber Legolas' Körper war zu geschwächt, um etwas aufzunehmen. Wieder übergab sich der Elb und zitterte dabei am ganzen Körper. Elrond streichelte ihm mitleidsvoll den Rücken. Er konnte sehen, dass Legolas sehr litt und es tat ihm leid, dass er ihm diese zusätzliche Pein zugefügt hatte.

Endlich beruhigte sich Legolas wieder, aber das Erbrechen hatte ihn völlig entkräftet. Elrond ließ ihn an seine Brust sinken. Liebevoll wie ein Vater versuchte er ihm die Wärme zu geben, die Legolas so verzweifelt entbehrte und hielt ihn so lange in den Armen, bis der ermattete Elb eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig bettete er ihn auf seinem Kissen, legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn und betete wortlos.

Gimli kehrte kurz darauf zurück, seine Augen sahen verweint aus, aber sein Gesicht drückte die Entschlossenheit aus, seine Trauer nicht mehr vor Legolas zu zeigen. Schweigend setzte er sich auf den Stuhl und senkte den Kopf. Auch er begann lautlos zu beten.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eine Besserung?**

Legolas erwachte erst am frühen Morgen. Um ihn herum war es fast noch dunkel und abgesehen von den üblichen Naturgeräuschen war es still und friedlich. Er drehte vorsichtig den Kopf und sah Elrond und Gimli an seinem Bett sitzen. Gimli schien zu schlafen, und auch Elrond war völlig reglos.

Ein unaufschiebbares Bedürfnis machte sich bemerkbar. Unter Anstrengung versuchte er sich aufzurichten. Nach einiger Zeit schaffte er es, sich auf den Rand seines Lagers zu setzen. Er fühlte sich benommen und schwach, aber wohler, als in den Stunden zuvor. Nur wage erinnerte er sich an die letzten beiden Tage. Er war mit Gimli unterwegs gewesen, sein Körper hatte Kraftlosigkeit gezeigt, danach wusste er kaum noch etwas. Einige bruchstückhafte Erinnerungen an Gesichter und Stimmen, sonst nichts.

Was war mit ihm geschehen? Sein Kopf schmerzte ein wenig, aber es war erträglich. Nur die Mattheit in seinen Gliedern war ihm völlig unbekannt. Wieder sah er zu seinen Beschützern. Warum saßen sie dort und lagen nicht in ihren Betten? Warum wachten sie an seinem Lager? Er bestrebte, sich auf seine Beine zu stellen, aber es war ihm beinahe unmöglich. Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen.

Sollte er einen der beiden wecken und um seinen Beistand bitten? Er verwarf diese Überlegung mit einem Anflug von Scham und als seine Schritte ein wenig sicherer wurden, ging er langsam zwischen die angrenzenden Bäume in eine etwas abgelegene, geschützte Ecke.

Elrond erwachte kurz darauf und entdeckte das leere Bett. Es dämmerte bereits, er stand auf, sah sich erstaunt um und spitzte die Ohren. Kein Geräusch war auszumachen, bis auf den fröhlichen Gesang der Vögel in den frühen Morgenstunden.

„Gimli, erwache, dein Elbenfreund ist verschwunden."

Gimli öffnete beinahe sofort die Augen.

„Verschwunden…."

Auch er erblickte die verlassene Stätte.

„Aber, wo kann er denn…er kann doch nicht alleine…oder doch?"

Elrond zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Vielleicht hat mein Stärkungstrank doch eine Wirkung gezeigt, aber dass er alleine aufsteht hätte ich nicht vermutet. Wir müssen ihn suchen, sein Körper ist zu geschwächt, Legolas könnte zusammenbrechen und sich verletzen."

Gimli nickte und folgte ihm.

„Legolas?" rief Elrond in den Wald hinein. „Bist du dort irgendwo?"

Gimli blieb unsicher stehen.

„Wir sollten ihn anständigerweise eine Weile alleine lassen, vermutlich hatte er ein dringliches Geschäft zu erledigen und es wäre sehr indiskret von uns, ihn dabei zu aufzuspüren." sagte er leise.

Elrond blieb ebenfalls stehen.

„Das mag sein, aber doch ist die Gefahr zu groß, dass ihn jegliche Kräfte verlassen. Wir können ihn nicht alleine lassen. Er hätte uns aufwecken müssen. Dieser junge Elb dachte wahrscheinlich, dass er das alleine bewerkstelligen kann. Oder die Beschämung war zu groß."

Gimli war mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden, er wollte Legolas ein wenig Ungestörtheit gewähren.

„Herr Elrond, wenn wir zumindest wenige Minuten warten könnten, vielleicht kommt er in absehbarer Zeit zurück."

Elrond musste ein wenig lächeln.

„Nun gut, dann werde ich dir diesen Wunsch erfüllen und wir warten hier am Waldeingang. Aber sollte Legolas in den nächsten Momenten nicht auftauchen, müssen wir ihn suchen."

Elrond sah in den Wald hinein, aber trotz seiner scharfen Augen konnte er nichts erkennen.

Gimli war zufrieden, er war Legolas' Freund und wenn es dessen Wunsch war, sich alleine in den Wald zu begeben, würde er seine Gründe dafür haben. Legolas würde das schon schaffen, Gimli setze sein vollstes Vertrauen in ihn.

Und er schien Recht zu behalten, nach einigen Minuten tauchte im Morgennebel des Waldes eine weißgekleidete Gestalt auf. Erlöst erkannte Gimli, dass es Legolas war. Elrond eilte sogleich auf ihn zu.

„Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht? Du kannst doch nicht ohne Geleit in den Wald verschwinden. Danke deinem Freund, dass wir dich nicht in einer unangenehmen Lage aufgefunden haben."

Elrond klang erzürnt, atmete dann aber tief durch. Auf Legolas bleichem Gesicht war Scham zu erkennen und er blickte zu seinen Füßen.

„Es tut mir leid Legolas, ich wollte dich nicht zurechtweisen, aber ich war in größter Sorge um dein Wohl."

Elrond bemerkte, dass Legolas sehr unsicher auf den Beinen wurde und legte den Arm um seine Schultern, um ihn zu stützen.

„Nun komm, du solltest dich vorerst wieder zur Ruhe legen, ich denke, du hattest genug Bewegung. Und wenn du noch mal einen Ausflug in den Wald planst, frage bitte nach Unterstützung. Du bist zu sehr entkräftet. Ich kann dein Schamgefühl nachempfinden, aber dennoch darfst du dich nicht alleine fort stehlen."

Langsam führte er ihn aus dem Wald hinaus und half ihm, sich nieder zu legen.

„Möchtest du versuchen, etwas zu dir zu nehmen? Es würde deinem Leib sehr gut tun." fragte er mit sanfter Stimme.

Legolas verspürte keinerlei Appetit, aber dennoch nickte er. Er fühlte sich müde und erschöpft, vielleicht war sein Alleingang doch etwas zu viel für ihn gewesen.

„Ich werde jetzt etwas zum Speisen herbringen lassen."

Elrond verschwand. Gimli sah Legolas lächelnd an.

„Ich bin so froh, dass es dir besser geht. Aber jage uns bitte nicht noch einmal so einen Schrecken ein."

Legolas versuchte zurück zu lächeln, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte euch nicht unnötig wecken." sagte er leise.

„Unnötig? Das wäre keineswegs unnötig gewesen. Du hättest ohnmächtig werden können, während wir seelenruhig schliefen."

Legolas nickte verständig.

„Ich weiß, das war sehr dumm von mir. Aber….mir war es unangenehm euch deswegen zu fragen und begleitet zu werden."

„Ich kann das nachfühlen, aber mache es bitte nicht erneut, ja?"

Legolas nickte.

„Ich bin sehr müde." sagte er leise.

Gimli sah ihn an wie eine gewissenhafte Mutter.

„Du solltest vorher etwas essen, schon seit du hier bist, hast du alles wieder von dir gegeben. Und das ist auch für einen Elb nicht gut."

Der Elb seufzte.

„Vermutlich werde ich es auch jetzt wieder erbrechen. Mein Magen fühlt sich nicht behaglich an."

„Trotzdem solltest du es versuchen."

Die Unterhaltung wurde durch das Erscheinen Elronds und Celeborns unterbrochen. Zwei Elben brachten ein paar Speisen und entfernten sich wieder. Celeborn trat an Legolas heran.

„Ich bin sehr erfreut, dass du zu genesen scheinst. Wir waren in heller Aufregung um dein Wohlbefinden. Meine Gemahlin wird diese Botschaft, so hoffe ich, spätestens morgen empfangen. Unsere Gebete sind erhört worden. Nun erhole dich von den Strapazen deiner Krankheit und fühle dich hier geborgen."

Nach diesen Worten nickte er Elrond zu und entfernte sich wieder. Elrond trat mit einer Holzschale an Legolas Bett.

„Ich habe dir eine leicht bekömmliche Speise zubereiten lassen."

Liebevoll half er dem Kranken sich aufzusetzen und reichte ihm das Gefäß und einen Löffel.

„Iss langsam, so wird es dein Magen leichter annehmen."

Legolas nickte und begann langsam zu essen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seelenfrieden**

Bedächtig und in kleinen Schritten löffelte er die Schüssel leer. Es schmeckte ihm nicht, da er keinen Appetit hatte, aber er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass sein Körper die Nahrung verlangte.

Elrond reichte ihm noch etwas des Stärkungstrankes.

„Danke." sagte Legolas matt und trank auch diesen in winzigen Schlucken leer.

Er fühlte sich wahnsinnig erschöpft. Elrond schien dieses zu bemerken und stützte ihn im Rücken etwas ab.

„Wie fühlst du dich nun, Legolas?" fragte er mit einem fürsorglichen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich vermute, dass es gehen wird, aber ich fühle mich sehr geschwächt und würde gerne ruhen." sagte der blonde Elb.

Die ungesunde Blässe in seinem Gesicht war noch nicht verschwunden.

„Lege dich nur nieder und schlummere. Es wird deinem Leibe eine Wohltat sein."

Legolas ließ sich zurück sinken, nachdem Elrond seine Kissen aufgeschüttelt hatte.

„Mir fröstelt es ein wenig und ich würde gerne eine Zudecke haben."

„Natürlich, sofort werde ich eilen und eine besorgen."

Nicht lange danach legte Elrond eine warme Decke über den Prinzen, der bereits eingeschlafen war. Besorgt fühlte er dessen Gesicht und Wangen ab.

„Das Fieber ist noch nicht vergangen, beten wir dass es sich nicht wieder verschlimmert." sagte er leise zu Gimli, der bisher nur wortlos dabei gestanden hatte, sein Essen hatte er nicht angerührt.

„Wird er es schaffen? Oder war diese Besserung nur eine Täuschung?" fragte der Zwerg und besah seinen Freund.

„Das kann ich nicht sagen. Er fiebert noch, aber lange nicht so hoch, wie zuvor. Dennoch, kehrt das Fieber wieder, wird sein geschwächter Körper es möglicherweise nicht mehr besiegen können."

Gimli senkte den Blick und hoffte, dass seine Gebete erhört worden waren.

Legolas schlief friedlich, so dass sich seine beiden Beschützer etwas ausruhen konnten. Elrond entfernte sich, um ein wenig zu beten, während Gimli nicht von Legolas Seite wich.

Nicht viel Zeit verging, als der Schlaf des Kranken unruhiger wurde. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, die Augelider zuckten, der Leib bäumte sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen auf, als würden ihn schreckliche Träume plagen.

„Legolas, du träumst nur…" sagte Gimli leise und hielt des Elben Hand.

Aus Legolas Mund kamen Laute, die Gimli nicht verstand, Worte der Heimatsprache des Prinzen. Doch auch wenn sie keinen Sinn für den Zwerg ergaben, klangen sie traurig und voller Angst.

Erst als Legolas nach einiger Zeit wieder friedlicher schlief, konnte sich Gimli wieder von ihm abwenden. Er sah Elrond zwischen den Bäumen hervor kommen. Er hatte eine Schriftrolle in der Hand und eilte auf Gimli zu.

„Wir haben Botschaft aus dem Düsterwald. Frau Galadriel hat sie geschickt. Sie konnte den König sehr rasch von seinen Vaterpflichten überzeugen. Schon heute Nacht sind sie aufgebrochen und werden sicherlich in den Abendstunden eintreffen."

Gimli spürte, wie sich Erleichterung in ihm breit machte. Sofort nahm er erneut Legolas Hand.

„Du wirst sehen, alles wird gut. Dein Vater wird kommen und dir verzeihen. Und du wirst wieder gesund werden."

Mit Tränen in den Augen legte der Zwerg den Kopf auf des Elben Brust.

Legolas regte sich leicht, Elrond spürte sofort, dass er vernommen hatte, was sein Freund ihm mitgeteilt hatte. Aber Elrond fühlte auch, dass Legolas nicht antworten mochte.

„Gimli, nun lege dich etwas zur Ruhe, du weißt nun, dass die Rettung naht."

„Ja, du wirst Recht haben, ich sollte etwas schlafen…"

Langsam schritt Gimli zu seinem Lager und legte sich hin.

Elrond blieb am Krankenbett sitzen. Sein Gesicht war nachdenklich und voller Sorge.

Er hatte Dinge im Herzen des Prinzen gespürt, die der Zwerg nicht erfahren sollte. Vielleicht würde der König umsonst den Weiten weg machen.

Es war Gimli, der einige Stunden später bemerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Legolas lag reglos unter seiner Decke. Seine Wangen waren gerötet, die Hände heiß, als der Zwerg sie berührte.

„Elrond?" rief Gimli höchst aufgelöst.

Der Heiler stürmte herbei und legte die Hand auf Legolas Stirn. Sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich schlagartig.

„Nein, das darf nicht geschehen….."

Elrond rüttelte leicht an Legolas Schultern.

„Legolas? Hörst du meine Worte?"

Aber der junge Elb reagierte nicht. Nahezu leblos lag er da und rührte sich nicht.

Gimli war zu erschrocken, um ein Wort zu verlieren. Nur langsam konnte er seinen Blick von Legolas abwenden. Er sah den Heiler an.

Elrond warf ihm einen leidvollen Blick entgegen. Er wusste, was nun zu tun war.

„Gimli, bleib bei ihm….weiche nicht von seiner Seite. Du solltest jetzt bei ihm sein…."

Mit diesen Worten schritt Elrond rasch davon. Er wollte die beiden Freunde alleine lassen, auch wenn es ihn schmerzte, Legolas nicht selber beistehen zu können.

Verwirrt sah ihm Gimli hinterher. Er hatte die Worte des Heilers nicht recht verstanden.

Dann lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Legolas. Plötzlich spürte er in seinem Herzen, was Elrond gemeint hatte. Legolas war bereit zu gehen…

Zaghaft ergriff er Legolas Hand.

„Legolas….du darfst jetzt nicht fortgehen, bitte…Legolas….ich brauche dich doch!"

Gimlis Worte waren verzweifelt, so verzweifelt, wie er sich wünschte, dass er nicht hier war, am Bette seines sterbenskranken Freundes. Sie hatten so viele Träume gehabt, so viele Abenteuer bereits durch gestanden. Und nun sollte das alles nur noch eine Erinnerung sein?

Langsam schlug Legolas die Augen auf. Er sah Gimli mit einem verschleierten Blick an.

„Legolas…" weiter kam Gimli nicht mehr.

„Die Zeit ist gekommen….ich liebe dich, mein kleiner Zwerg…." sagte Legolas kaum hörbar und mit gebrochener Stimme.

Ein letztes Mal war das Leuchten in Legolas Augen zu sehen, das Gimli in den letzten Tagen so vermisst hatte, ein letztes Mal spiegelte sich die Nachtmittagssonne in dem tiefen Blau und ließ sie wie Feuer funkeln.

Doch dann erlosch die Flamme. Legolas schloss die Augen.

Jegliche Farbe verschwand aus dem zarten, wunderschönen Gesicht, die Hand die Gimli immer noch festhielt, drückte kurz seine, bevor sie erlahmte.

Ein letztes Mal hob sich sein Brustkorb, bevor das Leben aus Legolas Leib entwich.

„Leb wohl mein großer Elbenfreund…." sagte Gimli erschüttert, bevor er vor dem Bett zusammensank.

Ende


End file.
